Expectations
by Julchen M. Liddell
Summary: For once, a murder doesn't actually occur. Junko is properly pissed off about it.


"Unbelievable."

It's a few days after the execution of Leon Kuwata, and Makoto Naegi has failed to show up for breakfast. Naturally this causes the other students some concern, because Naegi had always been perfectly punctual before, so why would he not show up this time? Sayaka Maizono hadn't shown up for breakfast one day either, and she'd later been found stabbed to death in a shower. Fearing the worst but trying not to show it, the whole party of eleven adjournes their daily meeting and makes the walk to the dorms, halting apprehensively outside Naegi's door.  
Junko Enoshima watches from the security room on the fourth floor, rather bored. She knows what's behind the door of Naegi's room, and it's not anything particularly interesting.

The door to the boy's room is surprisingly unlocked, which heightens the group's suspicions, but when it's opened they see Naegi face-down on the bed, practically steaming from the raging fever he's currently suffering. He's completely out, still as death, but almost everyone breathes a sigh of relief when they see he is not, in fact, dead. Almost everyone. Togami and Oowada turn and leave immediately once the stress is gone. Everyone else expresses concern over the fact that they have no way to help him out, but eventually they file out of the room and leave him to sleep.

The day passes by without incident. Now that the second floor's been opened, the students are enjoying a wider variety of activities. Togami, Fukawa, Kirigiri, and Fujisaki hole up in the library while Asahina and Oogami hit the pool. The others are spread out, doing whatever it is people of their skillsets do. Junko is pretty sure Celes is in the cafeteria cheating Ishimaru at cards. She doesn't particularly care.

All day, the door to Naegi's room hardly opens at all. Asahina goes in once to check on him, as does Kirigiri later, but there is not one. Single. Murder attempt.

"Unbelievable." Junko impatiently taps her nails against the table of the security room. "Un-fucking-believable. Come on people, he's right there!"

God, if they were going to be so fussy about a fever she might as well should have brought along that girl from the other class, what her name, Mikan? Yeah, the nurse. Whatever. She probably would have been more capable at killing Naegi than anyone else in this fucking school.

There's a goddamn sitting duck if I ever saw one, Junko thinks. Granted, she hadn't introduced the next motive yet, but surely they didn't think they were safe? That they were done after just one lousy trial?

"Stab him," she grumbles, glaring at the screen of Naegi's room. He is sleeping and being incredibly boring. "Just break the lock on his door and go in and murder him in his bed."

Was the door locked yet? Did they lock it at all? If the door wasn't even locked, she swears...

On one screen, the mastermind watches as Fujisaki, this time, goes right in to check on Naegi. The door is not locked.

"God fucking damn it."

That night, they do lock the door. Naegi was in bed all day, barely even lucid. Someone voices concern that they need to get the fever down, and Junko actually agrees. If anyone dies in a way that is not violent and bloody, she is going to flip tables.

She also vaguely wonders if anyone has noticed the cold medication in each bathroom.

Junko sits and stares at the screen of the camera fixed in the dorm hallway. She isn't sure how long she watches it, just waiting for something to happen, but she knows her head is going to explode any moment.

Maybe she should get Mukuro to-oh wait, shit, Junko killed Mukuro already, didn't she? Fuck. Maybe she jumped the gun on that one. She sighs wistfully and thinks about how much her sister had liked Naegi. The look of despair on Mukuro's face when Junko ordered her to off her crush would have been so worth it...but, as it is, the task will have to fall to one of their other classmates.

"Stab him," she repeats, absently twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "Smother him with his pillow. Overdose him on cold medicine. Poison his food. Strangle him with blankets. Throw him down the stairs and make it look like he tripped in a fever-induced haze. Give me something, you jackasses."

None of this happens. It's three-thirty in the morning and the school is downright peaceful.

Sickening.

A blood vessel erupts in Junko's brain and she goes and breaks the lock on Naegi's door herself, just for something to do.

For a moment she's afraid the noise of her heel smashing his door handle will wake someone, but the hallway remains silent and she's able to scurry back to the security room without being seen.

Junko then passes out on the table, using one of her Monobears as a pillow and dearly hoping she wakes up to a dead body.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto Naegi is still irritatingly alive.

Not only that, when the others see his door handle practically swinging freely and come to the conclusion someone smashed it to try and get in, they talk about assigning a guard. A guard!

Junko planks on the floor and screams into the carpet.

During the daylight hours, however, Ishimaru and Fujisaki focus on fixing the handle and lock. There is no guard because people can come and go from the dorms freely, and Naegi's even sitting up and talking and beginning to feel better. Junko despairs at this, not even able to properly enjoy it, because the more he recovers the further away an easy murder slips.

Maybe I ought to announce the next motive and get the ball rolling, she muses. But...no, either he gets better and we can move on as normal, or he gets killed and we have a fun trial and I can hold on to the motive a little longer. Stretch the game out. Yeah, that sounds good.

But Junko's not sure she can last another long day and night of this kind of boredom. She spins around in her chair, keeping balanced through sheer force of will as she ponders this situation.

The smart thing to do would be to leave it alone.

The fun thing to do would be to wring as much despair as she can out of Naegi's skinny neck.

Junko, while obviously a huge goddamned genius, has always been more inclined towards the latter. Thus, when night falls, she makes the decision to just kill the little shit herself.

What a trial it would be! The students wouldn't find anything pointing to her or anyone else as the culprit! Naegi's murder would be the mystery of the century. No evidence, no culprit. They'd be firing accusations at each other left and right with no definite conclusion. Junko has a lot of options as to where she could go from there, and is honestly getting a little giddy over it.

Without so much as glancing at the camera screens in her excitement, Junko dons a black tracksuit and snatches the sharp-grinned mask (carefully, because she's going to need it later) before bolting out the security room door.

Everything's going swimmingly until she reaches the dorm hallway and realizes she completely forgot about the guard. Junko rounds the corner and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Sakura Oogami standing stoicly outside Naegi's bedroom, arms crossed and obviously battle-ready.

The mastermind weighs her options. Oogami is her mole; she could have Monobear tell her to clear the hell out. Even better, have her kill Naegi herself and take the fall for it. But...no, that would reveal the bodybuilder as a double agent far too early. The game isn't ready for that just yet. Junko has her cards, and knows how to play them. The other option is to just get Oogami out of the way herself, and that is so many different shades of ridiculous Junko doesn't even want to go into it.

Feeling an unidentifiable strong emotion welling up inside her that she would later realize was disappointment-something she is very unfamiliar with because she's just so used to succeeding-Junko turns and leaves without catching Oogami's attention.

In a few hours, Makoto Naegi will be awake and feeling well enough to participate in school life again, and he will do so with enthusiasm. He will also return to his room that evening to find it completely trashed, as though someone had thrown his things around in a specific attemmpt to antagonize him out of spite.

Junko reserves a special sort of hate for in her heart for him after that.

Stupid goddamn boring-ass Super High-School Level Good Luck that nobody wants to kill.

* * *

**I should be working on five million other things but ahahahhahaha**


End file.
